


[Art] Chocolate Frogs

by Wereflamingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Remus Lupin Fest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: First year Remus and Peter sharing chocolate frogs and being silly in their dorm.Art made for Remus Lupin Fest 2019





	[Art] Chocolate Frogs




End file.
